


A Silver of Light

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [40]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: AN: oh Vikings, I’ll always love you even though you hurt us so much, and confused us. You played with our hearts over and over. Final season SPOILER ALERT. So stop here if you are avoiding this.Though I do not agree with many things in the ending, and I’m so annoyed by that given name, this thought has lingered in my mind ever since. This is just a drabble until I have time to extend it. I really believe Hvitty was pulling a Ragnar after my second rewatch.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Vikings [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 5





	A Silver of Light

Hvitserk, son of Ragnar.   
No one intrigued you as much as he did. Now, a son of Wessex and converted, the Viking warrior walked among you as Athelstan.   
Alfred was satisfied, he had a victory for Wessex and converted a Ragnorson. Still, you saw differently. There was something about Hvitserk that brewed deep beneath the surface. Something you knew Alfred was too naive to see.   
But you, you were just a woman in a Christian world. What you thought, and how you felt didn’t matter. How you wished things were different, how you wished you could be free. It was one of the things that drew you to the Vikings.   
You still recalled the first time you saw a shield maiden, you never knew women could be so great, so - independent.   
You wanted to be like them, the Viking women. So wild and free...not repressed like the women here. But you were a victim of circumstance, you were born where you were, and stuck. 

...

Hvitserk was a hard man to know, he was quiet, reflective, stayed to himself. Even with the lingering glances you shared, he never approached you.   
So you came up with an idea. Each day, or whenever you saw him, you would give him fruit. At first, he was a little taken aback but soon warmed up to you, often eating the fruit before taking more than two steps away from you.   
That was another thing you noticed about him, he loved to eat. He always had something in his mouth and his fit frame was impressive for the amount of food he consumed.   
Hvitserk was a puzzle you longed to figure out. But even as your conversations grew beyond a few words, he was still a mystery. Sometimes, as you talked, despite his attire and the cross around his neck, the Viking in him stared back at you, like a fire behind those blue eyes.


End file.
